


make sure to keep my distance (say i love you when you’re not listening)

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: HSMTMTS [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: AKA, Crush, Homecoming, M/M, Pining, and thinks he has no chance, basically big red has a massive crush on ricky, best friends to lovers!, kinda it's new for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: homecoming 2.0 or what i wish would have happened in episode 5
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Series: HSMTMTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569250
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	make sure to keep my distance (say i love you when you’re not listening)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first work for the hsmtmts fandom! i hope you like it!

“Alexa, start the song over again,” Red sighed, stepping back into the corner of his room and trying the routine again. But each time he would try the routine again, he’d mess something up, get frustrated, and kick another pillow off of his bed.

He eventually collapsed on one of his chairs, his heart racing and his feet hurting. Maybe if he watched videos of other people dancing, it would help him. He pulled out his phone and did a quick search. But as he got partway through the video, he got a text.

_ricky: my dad is asking me too many fashion questions, i’m coming over_

Red sighed again, sending a quick reply back. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Ricky to come over, no. It was generally the opposite of that, actually. Ricky was one of the things that made him happy in life; he’d always be there when things got hard, and he made Red laugh harder than anyone he’d ever met. Deep down, he knew why he was trying not to let his worries show. He really hoped he was hiding them well enough.

* * *

Ricky bounded down the stairs to Red’s basement, dropping his bag on the floor and collapsing onto the bed.

“You know I’m the one that actually lives here, right?” Red reminded him, taking his bag and pushing it aside.

Ricky smiled sheepishly, sitting up. “I know. But I half live here.”

Red rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the ground. “So you got tired of fashion advice?”

“Don’t remind me,” Ricky groaned, “he put on, like, four thousand different shirts and asked me which one was best to go bowling in.”

Red chuckled. “So what did you tell him?”

“I told him that you needed help with picking an outfit for homecoming, grabbed some suits, stuffed them in a bag, and skateboarded over here.”

“You’re an idiot,” Red mumbled, shaking his head, “I would never need fashion advice.”

“Sure, okay,” Ricky laughed, “you wearing all gray to middle school spring fling was a great choice. What did you call it? A fancy groutfit?”

Red threw a pillow at him in defense. “That was middle school! Decades ago, dude. Besides, I still have a nice suit that my nana got for me last Christmas.”

“Alright then, let’s see it,” Ricky said, waving his hand in the air, “I wanna see a twirl and a full dance routine in costume!”

Red laughed, sifting through his closet to find the suit. He pulled it out and showed it to Ricky.

Ricky looked the suit up and down. Then he looked at Red and then back at the suit. “And you think that this suit is going to fit you.”

“Definitely.”

* * *

“Definitely not,” Red groaned, stepping out of the bathroom. The end of the jacket came up to the middle of his forearms, and his pants were so tight that he worried that if he sat down, they would disintegrate.

Ricky tried to contain his laughter, coming up behind his friend as they looked in the mirror. “Did your suit shrink in the washer?”

“Haha, very funny,” Red muttered, taking off his jacket, “now I have nothing to wear to homecoming tonight.”

Ricky lit up, puffing out his chest. “Well it’s your lucky day, because I happen to have two suits with me,” he said, opening up his bag and pulling one out, “It might be a little bit big but it’s what I’ve got. Here.”

Red took the suit from Ricky, holding it as if it were a precious artifact. “Thank you,” he said, folding it over his arm, “so long as you’re doing favors, I have another one to ask you.”

“Shoot,” Ricky said, sitting back down on Red’s bed.

“I…I don’t know how to dance,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, “I mean, like I…don’t know how to slow dance.” He felt his mouth go dry and he could hear his ears ringing.

Ricky got up from where he was sitting. “It’s easy! You just kind of,” he paused, taking random slow steps around the room and then shrugging, “you know?”

Red laughed nervously. “I don’t know, actually, that’s why I’m asking you if you’d…if you’d show me.”

“Sure man,” Ricky agreed, “you wanna impress some girl by knowing how to lead tonight?”

Red’s smile faltered a little. “Yeah…something like that. Let me just change out of these pants first.”

Ricky chuckled. “No, no stay in them, I’m sure the girls would love it.”

Red rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushed as he grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from his closet and headed into the bathroom to change.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Ricky asked, starting the music from his phone.

“As I’ll ever be,” Red replied, standing on the carpet. Ricky in front of him. With the light coming from the window, parts of Ricky’s curls were glistening, and looked almost magical. Red blinked a few times, trying to look anywhere but Ricky.

“Alright so basically your hands go here,” Ricky started, taking Red’s hands and putting them on his waist, “and I, as the girl, put my hands here,” he said, putting his hands on Red’s shoulders, “although, the girl is usually shorter.”

Red smiled weakly, feeling his whole body heating up from the contact. “Now what?”

“It’s very simple, you just kind of sway, feel the music,” Ricky started, taking small steps from side to side and watching as Red followed, “yeah you got it.”

Red looked up at Ricky at that moment, watching his smile widen. “Really?” Just in that moment, Red stepped on Ricky’s foot, causing the other boy to wince a little.

“Almost,” Ricky said, smiling sympathetically, “I mean, at some point you’ll probably be close enough to the other person to where you’re just leaning against their chest and swaying.”

“That seems like I’ll just step on their feet more,” Red said, puzzled.

“You don’t really take steps at that point. Your feet are basically on the ground. Here, let me show you,” he said, stepping forward. Red tentatively leaned his head on his friend’s shoulder, letting himself sway from side to side. He could feel his heart hammering away in his chest, and he wondered if Ricky could feel it too.

“L-like this?” Red eventually piped up, after which Ricky nodded and stepped back, pausing the music.

“Yeah, just like that. And girls love it when you rest your chin on top of their head. Nini always loved that.”

And just like that, Red felt himself deflate internally. He tried to keep his smile up and to maintain his posture; he really hoped it didn’t show.

“Oh.”

“Do you think she’s going with EJ tonight?” Ricky asked, clasping his hands together.

Red shrugged, looking down at the ground. “Dunno.”

Ricky straightened up, clearing his throat. “Not gonna take a chance to not look my best,” he mumbled, heading towards the bathroom and sifting through the cabinet, “do you still have the hair gel?”

“Yeah, it’s towards the right,” Red replied, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie.

Ricky mumbled something in response, closing the cabinet drawer. “I’ll just get changed and then we can go?”

“Sure, that’s fine,” Red said softly, playing with the hem of the jacket. All of a sudden he didn’t really want to go to the dance.

* * *

“Do you think she’s in there?” Ricky asked, as he stood in line, rocking back on his heels.

Red shrugged, peering into the gym, only to see flashing lights and a bunch of people he’d only passed in the hallways on the way to his classes. “Can’t tell.”

The two of them made their way to the front of the check in line, and then were allowed to enter the gym.

“I’m gonna go look for Nini!” Ricky yelled over the music, disappearing into a group of people before Red could even reply.

Red headed towards the punch bowl, poured himself a glass, and took a seat down at one of the tables that wasn’t crowded with mushy couples.

“Why so glum, sugarplum?” Ashlyn asked, sitting down beside Red and gazing into the large crowd of people.

Red perked up upon hearing her voice, and quickly threw on a smile. “Oh, I’m fine,” he said, “everything is good.”

Ashlyn sighed, pursing her lips together. “Can I tell you a story?” Red nodded.

“I wanted to ask this girl to the dance last year. We’re friends, and I liked her, but I didn’t end up asking her.”

Red groaned, putting his head down on the table. “Ashlyn-”

“Hold on,” she cut him off, “a few months later I found out that she had gotten a boyfriend. And of course I was happy for her, but inside I was really upset. I tried to push my feelings away, but at some point, I realized that it was taking a toll on me, physically and mentally. So I told her.”

Red glanced up at her. “And?”

“She said that she was flattered but that she didn’t feel the same way,” Ashlyn started, “but! I felt so much better after I told her, because I didn’t have this heavy weight on my chest, as cliche as it sounds.”

Red cracked a smile, taking a sip of his punch. “Cool story, bro, tell it again.”

Ashlyn punched his arm lightly. “What I’m _saying_ is, if there’s something you’re keeping inside, it’s probably doing you more harm than good.”

Red hesitated, biting down on his lower lip. “But what if he says no?”

Ashlyn shrugged. “Then you tell yourself that it’s his loss, and you move on. Give yourself a little space, and give him some space too. Ricky’s not that good with feelings.”

Red frowned. “How’d you know it was Ricky?”

Ashlyn put a hand on Red’s. “I had a hunch. Go get your mans.”

Red downed the rest of his punch, tossed the cup in the garbage, and straightened out his tie. The song that was playing was relatively slow, so Red saw this as his chance. He pushed past several crowds of people before he saw him. But once he _did_ see him, he took a step back and almost knocked over a couple that was dancing.

It couldn’t be. Ricky wouldn’t be talking to Gina. Both of them leaning against the wall, both of them laughing? He could feel his insides twisting and his eyes burning from the fresh tears that were forming. Saying a few ‘sorrys’ as he squeezed past people, he found himself back at the same table.

Ashlyn came up behind him, seemingly out of nowhere. “So, how’d it go?”

“It didn’t,” he mumbled, swallowing, “he’s with Gina.”

Ashlyn scoffed. “I’m sure he was just intimidated into talking to her.”

“Sure,” Red replied, “if by ‘intimidated’ you mean they were both talking and laughing and having a good time, then yeah.”

Ashlyn frowned, giving his shoulder a pat. “Well you drove him here, didn’t you? You’ll get to talk to him eventually.”

“I think I’m just gonna head home early,” he said, “I don’t think I have anything else left in me.”

“C’mon, just one last dance? For me?” Ashlyn asked, extending her hand out.

Red shrugged, getting up and taking her hand as they made their way onto the floor. “I guess.”

While the song was upbeat, Red felt like he was just being jostled around in a group of people. He couldn’t hear the music over his own thoughts jumbling around in his head. Partway through the song, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and nearly fell.

_ricky: hey i gotta take someone home so i’ll take your car. i promise it’ll only take like 10 mins max. thanks dude!_

Ashlyn looked over at Red, who looked like he would faint at any moment. “Woah, are you okay?”

Red just shook his head. “Do you think I could get a ride home?”

Ashlyn’s expression grew more concerned. “Didn’t you drive here?”

Red nodded, taking Ashlyn’s hand and heading towards the outskirts of the gym. “Long story. Ricky took it to drive someone home.”

Ashlyn’s mouth hung open. “What? Didn’t he ask permission first?”

Red put a hand up. “It’s fine, I don’t care. Do you think you could take me home?”

“Of course, c’mon let’s go.”

* * *

The ride back was quiet, save for the music that Ashlyn put on in the car. Red had never been more grateful; he did not feel like diving into what happened, because he knew that the moment he did, he’d break.

“This one’s mine,” he piped up as they pulled up to his house, “thank you again for driving me.”

Ashlyn reached across and gave him a hug. “Take care of yourself, okay? Call me if you need anything.”

Red nodded, stepping out of the car and waving to her as she drove away. Going inside, he headed straight for his basement and flopped onto the bed. So much had happened; he could feel all his emotions bubbling at the surface. Instead of facing them head on healthily, he chose to just take off his suit, change into his most comfortable pajamas, and curled up in his bed with a Hallmark movie.

Only when he realized he was crying when the characters were talking about clothes did he realize how much the whole situation had affected him.

* * *

“Look, I should really get going,” Ricky said, almost wanting to usher Gina out of his car, “I promised Red I’d only be a little while.”

Gina smiled softly, leaning over and giving Ricky a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Ricky,” she whispered, getting out of the car and heading inside. Ricky sat there for a little while, trying to comprehend what happened, before a text came through his phone.

_ashlyn: i took red home, so don’t worry about picking him up. talk to him._

He frowned, swiping the notification away. Backing the car out of the driveway, he made the quickest trip to Big Red’s house, without pushing the speed limit too far.

* * *

As the movie started to wind down, Red heard the door to the basement open and then close.

“I’ll go to bed soon, I promise.”

“It’s not your dad,” Ricky said, coming down the stairs slowly, still in his suit.

“What are you doing here?” Red asked, voice raspy.

Ricky held up the car keys. “I, uh, needed to return your car. Sorry for not coming to pick you up.”

“It’s fine,” Red said, all too quickly, “I got a ride here.”

“Right.”

Silence fell over them, and not the comfortable kind where they would scroll on their phones and only move to show each other memes.

“Did I…did I do something?” Ricky asked quietly.

“What do you mean?”

Ricky sighed. “I don’t know, I just feel like…things feel weird. Different.”

Red shrugged, pausing the movie. “I don’t know, I guess…I felt kind of upset when you left me. For Gina of all people.”

Ricky’s brows shot up. “What?”

“I saw you guys talking tonight.”

“Oh.”

“Are you guys, like, friends?” Red asked, staring at the floor.

Ricky shrugged. “I dunno. She invited me to the skatepark tomorrow, and she said she’d show me this really cool trick.”

Red glanced up at him; he could see how excited Ricky was getting over this. “That sounds fun.”

Ricky nodded. “You can come if you want to.”

Red shook his head. “Nah, that’s, uh, that’s fine,” he rasped, rubbing his nose, “I wouldn’t wanna intrude.”

“It’s not like, a date or anything,” Ricky replied, laughing halfheartedly.

Red shrugged. “Isn’t it though? Just you two? Alone?”

“It’s not a date it’s just…we’re just hanging out.”

“Okay.”

Ricky frowned, taking a step closer to Red. “Why are you mad at me?”

Red scoffed, trying to conceal his tears. “I’m not mad! I just…it’s nothing.”

“Dude, it’s clearly not nothing.”

Red threw his hands up in the air. “Wow! Ricky finally understands a human emotion for once! Hooray for him,” he practically spat, crossing his arms.

“What’s gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?”

“Because, dammit, I like-” Red shouted, clamping his mouth shut suddenly. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten so close to admitting his feelings.

“You like…?” Ricky huffed, waiting for an answer.

At that moment, Red felt all his emotions and adrenaline bubbling over; he marched over to Ricky, cupped his face in his hands, and planted a kiss on his lips.

Ricky shut his eyes for a second, and then his jaw dropped. “Oh.”

Red almost laughed. “Yeah, oh,” he took a step back, the magnitude of what he’d done beginning to set in, “look, I just…sorry. I didn’t mean to, uh…”

“Kiss me?” Ricky finished for him, a small smile on his face.

“…yeah,” Red mumbled, looking down at the ground, “you don’t have to stay here, uh, I just…sorry, this is weird. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Ricky assured him, “what do you have to be sorry for?”

Red looked up; that was a stupid question. “Uh…for kissing you? Knowing that you don’t like me?”

Ricky smiled bashfully. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel something for you. I’m not totally sure what it is but…it’s something. And I’d say that’s a pretty good start.”

Red just blinked, hearing nothing but screaming in his head. “What?”

Ricky laughed softly, fiddling with his fingers. “You make me feel some type of way. And…if you’re willing to be patient with me then…I’d like to try this. To try us.”

 _Us_. Red felt like he needed to pinch himself and wake himself up from a dream, because there was no way that this was actually happening. “Yes! I mean, uh, yeah, yeah that would be cool. Slow is cool.”

Ricky laughed again, in a way that made Red’s stomach flip. “In that case, I was wondering if I could have this dance?”

Red blinked again. “You want to dance here in my basement with no music?”

Ricky shook his head, pulling out his phone from his pocket. “There’s obviously going to be music, dumbass,” he said, shuffling his spotify playlist of love songs, “may I have this dance?”

Red tried not to let all his excitement show, so he just nodded. Stepping forward, he placed his hands on top of Ricky’s shoulders and Ricky allowed his hands to rest around Red’s waist.

“You’re good at this,” Ricky said after a few beats.

Red smiled, glancing up at him. “Must be because I had a great teacher.”

At that, Ricky blushed a little, looking down at his feet. “Aww.”

Red leaned forward, putting his head on Ricky’s shoulder, except this time, it didn’t feel like a bundle of nerves. It felt comforting; it felt like home.

“I’m sorry about leaving with your car,” Ricky whispered after a few more beats.

“Don’t worry about it,” Red assured him, stepping back after the song faded out, “this makes it all worth it.”

Ricky smiled, until his phone vibrated in his pocket. “Dad says to come back home. I technically promised him I’d be back an hour ago.”

“Go then,” Red said, smiling, and lightly nudged Ricky towards the staircase.

Ricky started towards the stairs, and then turned around quickly. “Do you have any plans after rehearsal tomorrow?”

“No, why?”

“There’s this really good breakfast place that my mom and I used to go to when I was little. They have the _best_ pancakes, and if you go after six, they’re half off. Wanna go?”

Red smiled so hard his eyes crinkled. “Yeah, totally!”

“Cool, then it’s a date. See you!” Ricky shouted as he headed up the stairs.

Red decided in that moment that he wouldn’t mind paying double for pancakes if it meant a date with his best friend.


End file.
